List of Badged Games
A comprehensive list of all 973 badged games on Kongregate. It is used mainly by the Wikia editors as a reference to see which games already have an article page. You are encouraged to create and improve on any of these pages!! The red names represent games that do not have an article page. Any editor with knowledge of such a game is welcome to create an article page. ''Even a stub with just a little bit of information can get the ball rolling. ''Most of the already existing game article pages may still lack information, even on the longer article pages. The more editors that contribute, the better and more nuanced an article becomes. Remember to keep any contributions relevant, objective and informative. In order for this list to stay relevant, it needs to be kept up to date at all times. Last updated: August 10, 2013 ('Creeper World: Evermore' ''was last badged game.) "#" has '''11' games. "A" has 46. "B" has''' 73'. "C" has '''79'. "D" has 65. "E" has 46. "F" has 49. "G" has 32. "H" has 33. "I" has 29. "J" has 8'''. "K" has '''18. "L" has 38. "M" has 67. "N" has 32. "O" has 13. "P" has 54. "Q" has 2'''. "R" has '''49. "S" has 105. "T" has 47. "U" has 15. "V" has 17. "W" has''' 31'. "X" has '''1'. "Y" has 3'''. "Z" has '''10. (Total: 973) # *300 miles to Pigsland *3D Logic *3D Logic 2: Stronghold of Sage *3 Slices *3 Slices 2 *40xEscape *400 Years *4 Differences *5 Differences *6 Differences *99 Bricks A *Accelerator *Achievement Unlocked *Achievement Unlocked 2 *Achievement Unlocked 3 *Achilles *ACTION TURNIP!!! *Adapt or Die *A Duck Has An Adventure *Adventure Story *The Adventures of Red *Aether *Age of War *Agony: The Portal *Air Pressure *Alice is Dead - Ep 1 *Alice is Dead - Ep 2 *Alice is Dead Episode 3 *Alien Anarchy *Aliens Kidnapped Betty *Aliens Must Die : The Jupiter Wars *All That Matters *Amberial *Amberial: Nebulosa Realms *American Racing *Amorphous+ *Ancient Origins(flying fish) *Anika's Odyssey *Animal RaceWay *Another Cave Runner *Another Small Favor *Anti-Idle: The Game *Antimatiere *Apokalyx *Arachnophilia *Areas *Arkandian Crusade *Arkandian Explorer *Arkandian Revenant *Army of Destruction *Arzea *A Small Favor *A small talk at the back of beyond *Asteroids Revenge III - Crash to Survive *Async Racing *Awesome Tanks *Axon B *B29 Assault *Back to the Cubeture (1) *Backyard Monsters *Balance Balls 2 *Balloon in a Wasteland *Balloon Invasion *Band Of Heroes *BasketBalls *Battalion: Arena *Battalion: Ghosts *Battalion: Nemesis *Battalion: Vengeance *Battle Beavers *Battle Dawn *Bearbarians *BeGone: Guerra *Bela Kovacs and the Trail of Blood *Belial Chap. 2.5 *Belial Chapter 2 *Beloved *Berserk: The Cataclysm *Berzerk Ball 2 *Bible Fight *Billy the Pilot *BioGems *bit Dungeon *Blockage *Blocks *Blocks With Letters On *Bloody Fun Day *Bloons TD 5 *Bloons Tower Defense *Bloons Tower Defense 2 *Bloons Tower Defense 3 *Bloons Tower Defense 4 *Bob the Robber 2 *Book of Mages: The Dark Times *Boom Town *Boomshine *BoomsticK *Boss Battle *Boss Slayer *Bot Arena 3 *Bowmaster Prelude *Box Clever Level Pack *Boxhead: 2Play Rooms *Boxhead: The Zombie Wars *The Bravest Hunter *Breach *The Breach *Brute Wars *Bubble Sky *Bubble Tanks *Bubble Tanks 2 *Bubble Tanks 3 *Bubble Tanks Arenas *Bubble Tanks TD 1.5 *Bubble Tanks Tower Defense *Bubble Tanks Tower Defense 2 *Bubbles 2 *Bullet Audyssey *Bullet Heaven *Bullet Time Ninja *Bullseye (Interstellar Marines) *Bunny Charm *Bunny Flags *Bunny Invasion 2 *Bunny Invasion: Easter Special *Burrito Bison *Burrito Bison Revenge *ButtonHunt *ButtonHunt 2 *ButtonHunt 3 C *Cactus McCoy *Cactus McCoy 2 *Caesar's Day Off *Caesary *CalcuDoku Light Vol 1 *Call of Gods *Campaign Game: General Election *Canabalt *Caravaneer *Cardian *Card Monsters *Cargo Bridge *Cargo Bridge 2 *Caribbean Admiral *Castaway *Castaway 2 *Castaway Island TD *Castle Crashing "The Beard" *Castlewars *Castle Wars 2 *Casual Gameplay Escape *Cat God vs Sun King *Cat God vs Sun King 2 *Cell Warfare *CellCraft *Champions of chaos *Chaos Faction 2 *Chuck the Sheep *Chibi Knight *Chronotron *Cirplosion *City Siege 2 *City Siege 3: Jungle Siege *Civiballs *Civiballs 2 *Civilizations Wars *Clarence's Big Chance *Clash of the Dragons *Clockwords: Prelude *Closure *Cloudstone *ClueSweeper *Coaster Racer *Coinbox Hero *Coins *colorfill *Color Link-a-Pix Light Vol 1 *Color Link-a-Pix Light Vol 2 *Color Pic-a-Pix Light Vol 1 *Color Pic-a-Pix Light Vol 2 *colourPod *colourPod 2: dimensionPod *Colourshift *Coma *The Company of Myself *Continuity *Cover Orange 2 *Cover Orange Players Pack *Cover Orange Players Pack 3 *Creeper World 2: Academy *Creeper World: Evermore *Creeper World Training Sim *Creeper World: User Space *Critter Forge *Crunchball 3000 *Crush the Castle *Crush the Castle Players Pack *Crush The Castle 2 *Crush The Castle 2 PP *Crystal Saga *Crystal Story *Cube Colossus *Cuboy: Cubeture 2 *Cursed Dungeon *Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems! *Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! *CycloManiacs *CycloManiacs 2 *Cyclomaniacs Epic D *... :D *Dark Cut *Dawn of Darkness *Dawn of the Dragons *Days of Monsters *DDTank *Deadly Neighbours *Deadly Neighbors 2 *Dead Metal *Death Dice Overdose *Death Vegas *Death vs. Monstars *Death vs Monstars 2 *Decision *Decision 2 *Deep Sleep *Defender's Quest (lengthy!) Demo *Defend your Honor! *Demolition City *Demonrift TD *Demons Took My Daughter *Demons vs Fairyland *Depict1 *Desert Moon *Desktop TD Pro *Desktop Tower Defense 1.5 *Diamond Hollow *Diamond Hollow 2 *Dibbles 2: Winter Woes *Dibbles 3: Desert Despair *Dibbles: For The Greater Good *Dibbles: Pro Pack *Diepix Arena 2 *Dillo Hills *Dino Run *Dinowaurs *Disaster Will Strike 2 *DJManiax *Dodge *Doeo *Dog Eat Dog *Dolphin Olympics 2 *Don't Escape *Don't Look Back *Don't Shit Your Pants *Doodle God *Doodle God 2 *Doodle Devil *Do You Know Flash Games? *Dragon Age: Journeys *Dragon Age Legends: Remix 01 *Dragon's Call *Draw-Play 3 *Dream World *The Dreamerz *Dreams *Drift Runners *Drone Wars *DuckLife3: Evolution *DuckLife4 *Duck, think outside the flock *Dude and Zombies *Dungeon Defender *Dungeon Developer *Dynamic Systems E *Earl Grey and This Rupert Guy *Earn to Die *Earn to Die 2012 *Edmus *Effing Meteors *Effing Worms *Effing Worms 2 *Effing Worms - Xmas *Electric Box *Electric Box 2 *Elemental Balance *Elements *Elements of Arkandia *ELEPHANT RAVE *Elephant Quest *Elona Shooter *The Enchanted Cave *The End *endeavor *Endless Migration *Endless War 5 *The Endless Zombie Rampage *Enigmata *Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge *Enigmata: Stellar War *Enough Plumbers *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 *Epic Battle Fantasy 3 *Epic Battle Fantasy 4 *Epic Coaster *Epic war *Epic War 2 *Epic War 3 *Epic War 4 *Epic War 5 *Epic War Saga *Epsilon *ESCAPE *Escape from really boring island 3 *Escape the Red Giant *Ether Cannon *Ether War *Excit *Exorbis 2 *Experimental Shooter *Experimental Shooter 2 *Exploit F *Factory Balls *Factory Balls 2 *Factory Balls 3 *Factory Balls 4 *Factory Balls, the Christmas edition *Fade *The Fancy Pants Adventures *Fancy Pants Adventure: World 2 *Fancy Pants Adventure: World 3 *Fantasy Kommander *Fantasy Online *Farm of Souls *Fat Slice *Fear Less! *Feed the King *Feudalism *Feudalism II *filler *The Final Death Wish *Finding my Heart *Fixation *Fairway Solitaire *Fisher-Diver *Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) *Flagstaff: Chapter One *Flagstaff: Chapter Two *Flagstaff: Chapter Three *Flaming Zombooka 2 *Flaming Zombooka 3 : Carnival *Flight *Flood Runner 3 *Focus *Fold *Folds -- Origami Game *Formula Racer *Formula Racer 2012 *Four Second Frenzy *FPA: Sneak Peek *FPS-MAN *Fracuum *Fragger *Frantic *Frantic 2 *Frantic 3 *Frantic Frigates *Freeway Fury *Freeway Fury 2 *Frontier *Full Moon G *Galaxy Online *Game of Thrones Ascent *Gamma Bros *GemCraft *GemCraft Chapter 0 *GemCraft Labyrinth *Generic Defense Game *Get Off My Lawn *Ghost Hacker *Ghost Hacker 2 *Ghostscape *Giants and Dwarves TD *Gibbets 3 *Give Up *Glean *Glissaria *Globetrotter XL *GlueFO 2.0 *Gluey 2 *Grand Prix Go *Granny Strikes Back *Gravitee *Gravitee 2 *Gravitee Wars *Great Dungeon in the Sky *Great Game 1/5 *The Great Siege *The Grey Rainbow *Grid16 *The Grinns Tale *GunBot *Guy of My Dreams H *Hacker vs Hacker *Hack Slash Crawl *Hands of War *Hands of War 2 *Hands of War 3 *Hands of War Tower Defense *Hanna in a Choppa *Hanna in a Choppa 2 *Harry Quantum: TV Go Home *Haunt the House *Heavy Weapons *Hedgehog Launch *Hedgehog Launch 2 *Heir *The Heist *Hello Worlds! *Help! It's the Unfinished Shadow Game *Help the Hero *Heroes of Gaia *Hero's Arms *Hexagon *Hexiom *Hexiom Connect *High Tea *Hostage Crisis *Homerun In Berzerk Land: Berzerk Ball *Hood Episode 1 *Hood Episode 2 *Hood Episode 3 *Hood Episode 4: Memories *Hordes and Lords *Hover Bot Arena *How to Raise a Dragon I *I Am An Insane Rogue AI *Icarus Needs *The Ice Temple *Icycle *Icy Fishes *Icy Gifts *Icy Gifts 2 *I Have 1 Day *I Love Traffic *The I of It *I Remain *ImmorTall *Immortal Souls: Dark Crusade *Impasse *Imperfect Balance 2 *Incursion *Incursion 2: The Artifact *Indestruc2Tank *IndestructoTank! AE *Infectonator : World Dominator *Infectonator 2 *Innkeeper *Insectonator: Zombie mode *Interlocked *Insectonator *IntoSpace! *Into Space 2 *intrusion *i saw her standing there J *Jacksmith *Jelly Escape *JellyGo! *Johnny Rocketfingers *Johnny Rocketfingers 2 *Johnny Upgrade *Jumpcat *JumpingLine K *Kaleidoscope Reef *Kamikaze Pigs *Katwalk *Kill the Heroes *Kingdom of The Wind *Kingdom Rush *Kingdoms TCG *Kings and Legends *King's Bounty: Legions *King's Guard *The King's League *The King's League: Odyssey *Knightfall 2 *Knightmare Tower *K.O.L.M. *K.O.L.M. 2 *Kongai *Kongregate Chat L *Lab of the Dead *LARRY and the GNOMES *The Last Canopy *The Last Door - Chapter 1: The Letter *The Last Stand *The Last Stand 2 *The Last Stand: Union City *Learn to Fly *Learn to Fly 2 *Legacy of a Thousand Suns *Legacy of Heroes *Legend of Kalevala *Legend of Pandora *The Legend of the Golden Robot *Legend of the Void *Legend of the Void 2 *Legends of Kong *LethalRPGDestiny 2: Conquest *Level Up! *The Light Temple *light-Bot *Lightbot 2.0 *LightSprites *Line Game *Linx *Linx: Hard Set *Liquid Measure 2 *Liquid Measure 2 Dark Fluid Level Pack *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Wheel *Live Puzzle *loops of zen *Love *Loved *The Love Letter *Lucky Tower *Lucky Tower 2 *Luminara M *MAD: Mutually Assured Destruction *Magi: The Fallen World *Magnetized *The Majesty of Colors *Man in Gap *The Man with the Invisible Trousers *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 1 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 2 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 3 *Mardi Gras Mayhem *Master of Fortresses *Mastermind: World Conquerer *Max Mesiria Chp1 RPG *Max Mesiria Chp2 RPG *Maze Stopper 2 *me and the key *Meat Boy *Meat Boy (map pack) *Mechanical Commando *Mechanical Commando 2 *Medical School *Medieval Rampage 2 *MegaDrill *Memohuntress *Mezzo: Winter Edition *Micro Olympics *Microbe Kombat *MindScape *Mini Commando *mini Tower Defence (mTD) *Mission in Space : the lost colony *Moby Dick 2 *Moby Dick - The Video Game *Momentum Missile Mayhem 2 *MoneySeize *Monster Arena *Monster Bark *Monster Legions *Monster Master *Monster Saga *Monster Slayers *Monsters' Den *Monsters' Den: Book of Dread *Monsters' Den Chronicles *Monty's Moon *Moonlight Differences *More Bloons *Morningstar *Mr. Bounce *Mud and Blood 2 *Multitask *Multitask 2 *Musaic Box *Museum of Thieves *Mushroom Madness 2 *Mushroom Madness 3 *Mushroom Revolution *Music Bounce *Music Catch *Music Catch 2 *- Music in Motion - *My "Dear" Boss *My Little Army *My Pet Protector *My Pet Protector 2 *Mystery IQ Test *Mytheria N *N3wton *Nano Kingdoms *Nano War *Necronator *The Necronomicon *Neon Race *Neon Race 2 *Neverending Light *Newgrounds Rumble *New Star Soccer *New York Shark *The Next Floor *Next, Please! *Nick Toldy and the Legend of Dragon Peninsula *Nightmare Runner *Ninja Bear *Ninja Hamsters vs Robots *Ninja Painter *Ninja Painter 2 *Ninja Slash *Ninja Warz *Nodes *NoNoSparks: The Ark *NoNoSparks: Genesis *no-one has to die. *Notebook Wars *Notebook Wars 2 *Notebook Wars 3: Unleashed *No Time To Explain *Not To Scale *Nuclear Eagle *Nuclear Outrun O *Obliterate Everything 2 *The Ocean Around Me - Week Two *One and One Story *One Step Back *Onslaught2 *Open Doors *Open Doors 2 *Orbital Decay *Orbital Onslaught *Orbular *Oroboros *Outernauts *Outpost:Haven P *Paladog *pandas BIG adventure *Panda's Bigger Adventure *Pandemic: American Swine *Pandemic 2 *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! - Kongregate Version *Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *Papa's Burgeria *Papa's Freezeria *Papa's Hot Doggeria *Papa's Pancakeria *Papa's Pizzeria *Papa's Taco Mia! *Papa's Wingeria *Parachute Retrospect *Particles *The Peacekeeper *Pel *Penguin Overlords *Penguinz *Perfect Balance *Perfect Balance 2 *Phage Wars 2 *Picma Squared *Pillage the Village *Pirate Defense *Pirateers *Pirates of the Undead Sea *Pirates Vs Ninja *Pixel Legions *Pixel Purge *Pixelvader *PlanetDefender *Platform Racing *Platform Racing 2 *P.O.D. *Pocket Creature PVP *Portal: The Flash Version *Portal Defenders *Pretentious Game *Pretentious Game 3 *Primary *Prizma Puzzle Challenges *Proke *Protector *Protector: Reclaiming the Throne *Protector IV *Protector IV.V *Psychout 2 *Pumpkin Remover 2 *Punk-o-matic 2 *Pwong 2 *Pyro *Pyro II Q *Qoosh *Questopia R *Race The Sun *Racing Comrade! *Ragdoll Avalanche 2 *Ragdoll Cannon Four *Ragdoll Invaders *Rage 3 *Raze 2 *Reachin' Pichin *Reactance *Reactance 2 *Realm of the Mad God *Rebuild *Rebuild 2 *Red *Red Remover *Red Remover Player Pack 2 *Red Ball 4 (vol.1) *Refraction *Reincarnation: ADDO *Reincarnation: All Hallow's Evil *Reincarnation: A Taste of Evil *Reincarnation: The Backfire Of Hell *Reincarnation: The Clergy Of Unholy *Reincarnation: The Evil Next Door *Reincarnation: The Final Happy Hour *Reincarnation: Let The Evil Times Roll *Reincarnation: Out to Sea You Die *Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again *Relic Of War *Relive Your Life *Remnants of Skystone *Renegade Racing *Reprisal *Rings *Roadkill Revenge *Road of the Dead *Robot Dinosaurs That Shoot Beams When They Roar *Robot Legions *Robot Wants Fishy *Robot Wants Ice Cream *Robot Wants Kitty *Robot Wants Puppy *Rogue Soul *RPG Shooter: Starwish *rotaZion *Ring Pass Not *Run *Run 2 *Run Elephant Run S *Sacred Seasons MMORPG *Sacred Seasons 2 MMORPG *SandStorm Racing *Santa Rockstar: Metal Xmas 3 *Sarah's Run (preview) *Save Toshi *Saving the Company *SCGMD4 *Scope: First Blood *Scriball *Scribble! *Seed of Destruction *Seedling *Siege Knight *SeppuKuties *Seven Deadly Sins *The Several Journeys of Reemus *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 1 *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 2 *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 3 *Several Journeys of Reemus Chapter 4 Beastly Blackhole of Bureaucrazy *Shadowland Online *Shadowreign RPG *Shadow Snake 3 *ShellShock Live *Shield Defense *SHIFT *SHIFT 2 *SHIFT 3 *SHIFT 4 *Shoot Pixels *Shop Empire 2 *Shopping Cart Hero *Shopping Cart Hero 2 *Shore Siege! *Sieger *Sieger: Level Pack *Sierra 7 *simian.interface *SkullFace *Sky Island *Sling Junior *Slingoween *Smileys-War *Smoking Kills *Snail *Snail Bob *Snail Bob 2 *Snail Bob 3 *Snail Bob 4 Space *Snailiad *Snakes On A Cartesian Plane *Snowman Attack *Sola Rola - The Gravity Maze *Solipskier *Sonny *Sonny 2 *The Soul Driver *The Space Game: Missions *Spacecraft *Speck Opression *Spectromancer: Gamer's Pack *Spewer *Splitter *Splitter Pals *Sproing! *Sprout *Starcom *Star Claws *Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy *StarShine *Stealth Hunter 2 *SteamBirds *Stick Arena: Ballistick *Sticky Ninja Academy *Storm the House 3 *StormWinds 1.5 *StormWinds: The Lost Campaigns *Straw Hat Samurai *Streamline *Strike Force Heroes *Strike Force Heroes 2 *Stunt Crazy *Sugar, sugar *Sugar, sugar 2 *Sugar, sugar, the Christmas special *Super Adventure Pals *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 2 *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 3 *Super Duck Punch! *Super Energy Apocalypse : RECYCLED! *Super Samurai Sweeper *Super Stacker *Super Stacker 2 *Super Villainy *Survival Lab *Sushi Cat *Sushi Cat 2 *Sushi Cat The Honeymoon *Swords & Potions *Sydney Shark *Symbiosis *Symbiosis: Greenland *Synapsis *Synapsis 2 T *Tactical Asassin 2 *Tactics 100 Live *Take a Walk *Take Something Literally *Takeover *Talesworth Adventure Ep. 1 *Talesworth Adventure: The Lost Artifacts *Talesworth Arena: Death Watch *Tangerine Panic! *Tankblitz Zero *Tarnation *TDP4 Team Battle *Tentacle Wars. The Purple Menace *Terrascape *Tesla Defense *Theme Hotel *They Took Our Candy *Thing-Thing 2 *Thing-Thing 3 *Thing-Thing 4 *Thing-Thing Arena 2 *Thing-Thing Arena 3 *This is not a minimalist game *This is the Only Level *This is the Only Level TOO *This is the Only Level 3 *The Tickler *Time Kufc *Time World *Top Defense *Topsy Turvy *Toss the Turtle *Tower of Greed *Town of Fears *Toxers *The Trader of Stories *Trap Master *Treadmillasaurus Rex *Treasure of Cutlass Reef *Triangles *Trigger Knight *Tripod Attack *Turbo Golf *Turkey Fling *Two Rooms *Typing Ninja Hunter *Tyrant U *Ubooly & Friends *Ultimate Assassin 2 *Ultimate Assassin 3 *Ultimate Assassin 3: Level Pack *Ultimate Crab Battle *Ultimate Santa Battle *Understanding Games: Episode 1 *Understanding Games: Episode 2 *Understanding Games: Episode 3 *Understanding Games: Episode 4 *Upbot Goes Up *UPGRADE COMPLETE! *Upgrade Complete 2 *Use Boxmen *Utopian Mining V *Valthirian Arc *Vampire Physics *Vector Conflict: The Siege *Vector Runner *Vector Stunt *Vertical Drop Heroes *Vertigo: Gravity Llama *Versus Umbra *Villainous *Viricide *(Visible) III *The Visitor *The Visitor: Massacre at Camp Happy *The Visitor Returns *Vorp! *Vox Populi, Vox Dei(a werewolf thriller) *VVVVVV Demo W *Wake the Royalty *Wake Up the Box *Wake Up the Box 2 *Wake Up the Box 3 *Wake Up the Box 4 *Wake Up the Box 5 *Warbears *Warbears Adventures : An A.R. X-Mas *Warfare: 1917 *Warfare 1944 *WarLight *Warlords: Call to Arms *Warlords: Heroes *Wartune *Wasted Youth, Part 1 *Wentworth *WereBox 2 *WetDike *Whiteboard Tower Defense *WhiteboardWar: ChopRaider *William and Sly *William and Sly 2 *Wings of Genesis *Wish Upon a Star *Wizard's Run *Wonderputt *Wooden Path *Words and Physics *World's End Chapter 1 *Wrestle Jump *W-Zone X *XenoSquad Y *You Are The Road - Molyjam 2012 *You Find Yourself In A Room *You Have To Burn The Rope Z *Z-Rox *Zening *Zilch *Zombie Minesweeper *Zombies, Inc. *Zombies Took My Daughter! *Zombotron *Zombotron 2 *Zomgies 2 *ZunderFury Category:Maintenance